


Birthday Love

by Shanix



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, James - Freeform, Mika - Freeform, Raestrao, Romance, Seduce Me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanix/pseuds/Shanix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika doesn't know that the boys are planning a birthday party for her.</p><p>That pretty much sums it up. I don't wanna give away much, heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so please do not hesitate to comment your thoughts and opinions about it. I really don't expect this to be perfect, but at least I tried, right?
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar and punctuation issues. I tend to type rapidly and completely miss a comma or forget to capitalize a letter. 
> 
> Each chapter is from either Mika's or James's POV, and the length varies. Once chapter could be really long, and the next could be only a couple of paragraphs.
> 
> There is no specific time frame in which this happened, so if you are confused, I apologize for it. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This fanfic is for Michaela Laws' Seduce Me Visual Novel. Everything is owned by her and her crew, obviously not me because I'm not that creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika's POV.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Mika groaned as she tried to slap her alarm clock off. Where was it? It was always on her nightstand.

_BEEP BEEP BEE- SLAP_

Finally! It's off. Good. But who turned it off? Oh well. Didn't matter right now. She was too tired to think.

Mika turned around and pulled the silky covers over herself and relaxed. As she did, another body next to her moved, pulling some of the cover's back to their side of the bed. Who was- oh. James. Mika had forgotten that she joined him during the night. Did he know that she was there? Most likely. She had a nightmare about Malix and his gang, and it scared her to the point where she ran to the oldest incubus' room. She practically dove into the bed, shaking. Did he mind?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted once she felt James' arm wrap around her torso loosely. Mika tensed up slightly but soon realized that he was still sleeping. Slowly, she turned to face the incubus. His hair was messy and his face was that of a person in a deep sleeping state. She couldn't resist the temptation of running her fingers through his hair. It was so soft. Anything and everything about James charmed Mika. The way he spoke, the way he walked, they way he smiled, etc. No wonder she was falling in love with him.

After a few soothing minutes, Mika's eyes began to close. Right before they did, she heard several loud footsteps run across the hallway. Immediately, her heart began to race. What was going on? Was it Malix? But how? Hadn't they already defeated him? She sat up cautiously, moving her legs off the bed ready to run, but James was still sleeping.

"J-James? Please wake up..." Mika could hear a deep voice yelling through the halls and just as she was about to run, there was banging on the walls. 

"Where is she?!" The voice roared out, clearly angered.

By then, James was wide awake. He stood up and rushed over to Mika's side of the bed, blocking her view of the door.

"Don't move, miss," James demanded, aiming both of his golden pistols at the door. Mika obeyed but was still tempted to look over his shoulder.

The banging moved to James' door and became louder by the second. James stood his ground, waiting for whatever came through that door. Just once it seemed that it couldn't get any louder, the door shattered sending shards of wood flying everywhere in the room. 

Mika ducked, still shielded by James. The whole place became dead silent for a few seconds. James sighed and put his arms down. The pistols dissolved into thin air.

"S-sorry, guys. I thought Mika was missing. I didn't see her in her room so..."

Mika rose up and peeked above James' shoulder. It was Sam.

"Going around yelling and hitting the walls is not a smart way of finding someone," James said, disappointed. "I almost shot you."

"Yeah, sorry. I'll go now," Sam said quickly. He was about to turn around when James cleared his throat. 

"Not so fast. You're going to clean up this mess." 

Sam groaned but eventually nodded. He knew he wasn't going to get away without consequences. 

"And get Matthew and Damien up here," James continued, "I need a new door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, opinions on the first chapter?  
> Please let me know!
> 
> P.S. I'm not sure when I will be able to add more chapters, so please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you!


	2. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James' POV.

Once the two youngest incubi installed a new door, James groaned quietly before falling back on the bed. That was not a way to start a day. He turned on his side to find Mika staring down at him. 

"Are you alright?" she asked with a face filled with worry. 

Jame gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "I'm fine, miss. Just feeling a little tired, that's all." Maybe this wasn't such a terrible way to start the day.

Mika nodded and moved back, giving James some space. He still couldn't help but notice the concern that was still clearly visible on her face. Trying to change the subject, he spoke up. "If I may ask, are  _you_ alright? I heard you run into my room last night, but I didn't want to say anything for fear of you leaving."

Mika's cheeks instantly started to turn a dark shade of red. James chuckled to himself. "Well?"

The girl hesitated, but took a deep breath and looked at James. "I had a nightmare. It was about Malix and the rest of the devils. It was enough to scare me and come over here. I'm sorry. I know I should be a grown-up about these things."

James shook his head and set a firm hand on her shoulder. "There is no need to be ashamed about things you cannot control." He could tell that Mika was being too hard on herself, and he would do anything to help her. "If you ever need someone to talk to, or if you are just seeking comfort, come to me. I'm here for you, miss."

The look on the girl's face changed into a soft expression, though her smile seemed to slowly falter. "Please," she whispered, "just call me Mika."

James nodded and forced out a smile of his own. "As you wish, Mika."

Silence quickly filled the air, making it awkward for the both of them. James didn't want Mika leaving, but they didn't have anything to talk about.

"How about I make us some tea before I go to school?" Mika piped up, new found delight in her voice. "Any kind in particular?"

"Hmm..." James pondered about it for just a moment. "How about white tea?"

The smile on Mika's face grew. "Just what I was thinking!" 

As she walked out the door, James stared at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Even with messy hair, pajamas, and a sleepy face, she was still amazing. It all reminded him of the next day: her birthday party. Would he be able to go through with it? Would his  _brothers_ be able to? He would have to rely on them for a lot of things. This would be a challenge, and they would have to do everything in their power to not let Mika find out.

James would try his best to make it the best party for her. He had read over seven books over the topic, and wouldn't waste the opportunity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I will try to post a new chapter every day, but with school coming around soon it will be difficult. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient.


	3. Birthday Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika's POV.
> 
> Just to clarify, there is no specific time frame for this. All I can say is that this is after Malix and Diana, but the progress of Mika's and James' relationship is growing slowly, not as fast as in the game. If any of you were confused, I apologize. I'm even 100% sure myself what the time frame is exactly.
> 
> Thank you.

Mika walked into the kitchen to find the other four incubi at the table having breakfast. They all stopped talking and looked over at Mika, except for Sam. He kept his stare on the food below him.

"Hey, uh, sorry again for what happened," he said slowly. "I knocked on your door several times and you didn't answer so I assumed something happened to you." It took him a few seconds before finally looked up to see a smiling Mika. She knew that he did it out of protecting her, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I understand why you did it." 

After a few more seconds of silence, Matthew quickly started up the conversation again, asking if anyone had seen his little knife-wielding friend. Erik groaned, obviously upset by the fact that Matthew's evil pet was loose. 

"Matthew, you should seriously keep a leash on him," he asserted, the others nodding in agreement. 

"No wonder I heard noises last night in my room," Sam grumbled.

Mika wanted to laugh at the boys' conversation but bit her lip to prevent anything from coming out. The tea was done anyway, and she wanted to hurry over back to James.

When Mika arrived at James' room, he was already dressed up in a light sweater and khakis. The way he dressed made him even more attractive. Who knew anyone could pull that look off and still look great? It fit him perfectly.

"Thank you for the tea, mis-, er, Mika," he thanked as a soft blush crept up to his cheeks from the stumble. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. I just wanted to make up for last night." Mika poured tea into the cups and handed one to James. She was still sorry for bursting in like that without permission. She was just looking for comfort, and she had known James long enough to know that he wouldn't mind.

They each took a sip of the tea and savored it's light flavor. Mika noticed James' eyes close and his lips curl into a soft smile. With that, she knew that he liked the tea.

"So, tomorrow is your birthday," James said, pouring more tea into his cup. "How does it feel?"

Mika halted the cup right in front of her mouth, slightly taken back at the question.  _How_ _did_ it feel? As far back as she could remember, her birthday was never a big deal. Her father never said "happy birthday" and her mother was always busy with work on that day. It was the same thing each year, and she had become accustomed to it. 

"I guess I'm excited to spend it with you guys," Mika replied, staring into her cup of tea. "My birthdays have always been rather dull. There was never anyone to celebrate it with. My dad never really cared and my mom was just too busy to plan anything." 

There was brief silence before the sound of porcelain hitting the metal tray frightened Mika as James put his cup down. His bright gold eyes stared at her in disbelief. "You have never had a proper birthday? I can't believe that." There was a hint of irritation in his voice, and it forced Mika to shake her head quickly.  

"Please James, don't worry about it. I'm used to it. There's no reason to get upset about it. It won't make things better." The last thing Mika wanted to see was an angered James going off for a birthday. It wasn't worth it.

The incubus' expression instantly changed into sadness and guilt. "...I apologize." 

With a deep sigh, Mika lowered her cup to the tray and stared down at the bed covers. A large hand placed itself on top of hers and gripped it gently. Without another word, Mika leaned into James' body, finding comfort as his arms wrapped around her tightly.


	4. Planning it All Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James' POV.
> 
> From here on out, I'll stop mentioning whose POV the chapter is. Pretty sure readers got the hang of it.

James watched Mika walk out the door and towards Naomi's car. Once Mika climbed into the front seat, the car sped off the driveway.

After hearing how Mika felt about her birthday, the determination in James grew. One way or another, he would make sure that she would enjoy her birthday.

He made his way to the living room, finding everyone except Erik there. Where was he?

"He's in his room, fixing his hair," Damien replied, looking over to James. "He'll be down soon."

James sat down in an armchair watching Sam and Matthew battle each other in a video game. He never understood why his brothers loved video games so much. James always thought they were a waste of time. Books were better.

Damien chuckled at James' thoughts before Sam began to yell. "WHAT?! HOW DID THAT FRICKIN' HAPPEN?! I PRESSED THE RIGHT BUTTON!"

Beside him, Matthew's smile grew with pride and joy. "I finally did it!" he exclaimed. "Haha, Sam! Better luck next time!"

A growl could be heard around the room. Everyone knew what was coming. 

Damien covered his ears, James sighed, and Matthew jumped off the couch and ran out of the room, terrified. Sam wasted no time in following after him. In less than two seconds, he already had his younger brother pinned to the floor. "Gotcha!" 

As the two brothers struggled with each other (Matthew was the one who was mostly struggling), Erik passed them and stared at them in shock. "What is going on here?"

Neither of them answered. They were still focused on each other. Soon enough, James walked in and stood before them. "Enough!" he demanded.

Slowly, the brawl came to a halt, and both of the incubi glared at each other before standing up and heading back into the living room. 

The time came for all of them to come up with a plan for Mika's birthday the next day, but none of them knew where to start. As usual, the younger brothers looked up to their oldest brother for guidance, unsure of what to do. There were never any birthday parties in the Abyssal Plains, let alone birthdays. No one cared for those kinds of things.

James took a breath and pushed his glasses up, a habit he did when he was nervous. "Well, I'm not exactly sure how humans execute a birthday party, but what I do know is that they include decorations, presents, a birthday cake, and something called a 'piñata.' I read that everyone who attends the party gets to hit it until it breaks."

Erik and Damien furrowed their eyebrows at the mention of this 'piñata.' Sam's face, however, lit up.

"I simply do not see the point of breaking something on a day like that, especially on the princess' birthday," Erik stated as Damien nodded his head. "It seems so... gruesome." 

"Well how about we just do it?" Sam interjected. It was obvious to everyone that he wanted to do it. "I mean, we gotta have some sort of action at this party."

"Yeah!" Matthew piped up, "It sounds like fun!"

"That settles it then," James said, smiling. "Now, everyone is going to be assigned a different task, alright? Erik, you are in charge of going out and buying the presents. Make sure to make a list of things we want to give her."

Erik smiled, clearly loving his given job. "I will make sure that the princess gets exactly what she needs."

"Sam, you go with Erik and find a piñata."

Sam grinned at Erik. "This'll be fun." 

"Don't cause any sort of trouble," James warned. "I don't want to deal with it." 

He chuckled. "Can't make any promises."

James shook his head, trying to ignore him, and continued. "Matthew, you are in charge of the cake and food, and Damien, you are in charge of decorations. There should be something you can use down in the basement."

The youngest incubus nodded with a soft smile as his brother jumped in joy. "Sweet! No pun intended. I'll make it the best cake ever!"

"Good," James said. "Remember, this is all happening tomorrow so when she comes back from school today, try not to let her see anything." He would be in charge of that. After all his brothers left, the anxiety within him grew just a little, but it was enough to scare him. This was the first time they had ever done something like this, and it would take a miracle to pull it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, chapters will come along slower. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. School is getting in the way.
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Suspicions

"Hey, Anderson, snap out of it, won't ya?" Suzu's fingers snapped several times in front of Mika's face, making her jump back into reality. 

"S-sorry, guys," Mika said, blinking her eyes a few times. She looked at her two best friends and immediately noticed that both of their faces were full of concern. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Naomi asked. "You've been staring at nothing for the past hour."

The thoughts of her birthday soon drifted back into her mind, making her just a little sad. Would it be different this year now that the incubi lived with her, or would it just be the same old thing?

"I'm fine," Mika assured, "just fine. I promise."

The three of them became quiet once again, but the rest of their study hall class still chatted and laughed around them. 

"Is it those servants of yours?" Suzu asked, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion. Ever since the brothers came, Suzu and Naomi had been very skeptical about them. Mika always reminded her friends that they weren't mean, bad, or ever did anything negative towards her. 

"No! No... it's just my birthday. It's tomorrow and, like always, I'm not doing anything." The tone in her voice was depressing and it was clear that she was not looking forward to the next day. She leaned back against her chair and let her arms hang beside her sides, feeling hopeless. 

"I can come over and drop off a gift in the evening," Naomi said with a smile. "I can't stay long because I have plans." 

"Same here," Suzu sighed. "Family business. But hey, I'll make sure Naomi gives you my gift, too." 

Mika felt her spirit rise at her friends' loyalty. They never seemed to disappoint her.

* * *

After an uneventful school day, Naomi dropped Mika off at her house and waved goodbye. "Happy birthday, Mika! I'll pass by tomorrow!"

"Thanks! See you then!" Mika called back. Once the car was out of sight Mika made her way to the main door. Just as she was about to open it, it opened itself to reveal James behind it. 

Mika's head slowly tilted back in order to meet his eyes. "J-James?" she asked, clearly shocked. 

"Sorry if I frightened you, miss, er, Mika. I just happen to notice that you were being dropped off, so I decided to just welcome you back home." He looked down at her with a warm smile, but that didn't stop Mika from wondering why he welcomed her. This had never happened before. It was strange.

Before Mika could say anything in response, James held his arm out for her. "Allow me to accompany you to your room."

"A-alright..." Mika closed the door behind her and cautiously took his arm. Once they began to walk, she noticed that it smelled like brownies, cookies, and other sorts of sweets. It almost seemed like they were in an authentic bakery shop. She knew that no one except for Matthew could make the house smell like that, but why was he baking at a time like this?

Just when she was about to ask, Damien walked past the two of them, carrying what looked like streamers in his arms. Once he noticed Mika staring at him, his pace quickened and he was out of sight without a word.

At this point, Mika was definitely suspicious. She turned to the incubi with an expression that told him she wanted answers. Something wasn't right.

James simply cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. "Matthew is experimenting new dessert recipes, and Damien is trying to make a... human art craft. They had nothing else to do."

"And what about Erik and Sam?" Mika asked, raising an eyebrow. 

It took James a second to think of something. "Um... they are just exploring Chicago." He smiled nervously down at her and tugged at her arm a bit, wanting her to keep moving.

There was no way Mika would get the truth out from any of them, but she was too tired to care at the moment. Besides, she trusted James. He wouldn't let any harm come to her in any way.

With that, Mika followed the eldest incubus up to her room and rushed to her bed once she stepped inside. The sound of James' soft chuckles filled the room as he watched her curl up on the sheets.

Mika's cheeks filled with a light blush. "Sorry. It's been a tiring day," she explained, sitting up and looking over at him.

"That's quite alright. I'll be on my way then. If you need anything please let me know," he said with a smile.

"I will. Thank you, James." 

His head bowed slightly as he stepped out and closed the door. Once it did, Mika fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking. Why did the place smell like desserts? Why was Damien carrying a bunch of streamers? Nothing made sense, and she was positive none of it was for her birthday. They probably didn't even know what a birthday party was... but still. Was there a possibility? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, everyone! As I said, chapters will come along slowly from now on.


	6. God Help Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. New chapter. Hope you're all enjoying!

"She's asleep," Damien said, leaning into Mika's door. James was with him, listening to what his brother had to say.

"I can hear her dreams..." Damien continued, "and she's happy." 

A soft smile appeared on the older incubus' lips. At least she was okay. Once she came home earlier, James was not only worried that the surprise would be ruined, but he also noticed that she didn't look so well. It wasn't anything new, but it still alarmed him. At least his younger brother confirmed that she was alright.

James' relief was short-lived, however, when Damien's face fell and suddenly turned red.

"Uhm..." 

"What is it, Damien?" James asked, instantly concerned once again. "Is something going on?"

Damien only stared at the wall for another ten seconds before speaking up. "She's dreaming about you."

James' eyes widened, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks. "W-what?" He couldn't believe it. Was she really dreaming about him? A warm and fuzzy feeling overflowed his body as he smiled to himself. What was he doing in her dream? 

"You're holding her..." Damien replied, closing his eyes to concentrate more. "You're both in a garden, just holding one another." He pulled away from the door, looking up to see his older brother beaming. 

James turned his head back down and nodding to Damien, thanking him. His spirits were boosted immensely at just the thought of them being like that. Could it really happen?

Damien only chuckled quietly, leaving James to himself by Mika's door.

* * *

Night soon fell over Chicago, but there was still no sign of Erik or Sam. James worried that Sam had caused trouble, and Erik was the one who was dealing with it. It would be no surprise if that actually happened.

And it did. 

The two of them came home late, late enough to send James over the edge. "Where have you two been?!" He demanded, but his voice was low enough to not reach upstairs. 

"Why do you care?" Sam snapped back. "At least we're home. We just got distracted by something on the way."

It was obvious to James that he was hiding something. "Don't you dare start lying to me," James said, already annoyed. His head whipped to Erik who shot his arms out in defense.

"I didn't do anything," he quickly countered. "In fact,  _I_ was the one who was trying to stop this mess."

James rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath before calming himself down. "Just tell me what happened," he groaned. "I want to get this out of the way."

Neither of them spoke up, but after eldest incubus stared down his younger brothers, Erik sighed and cleared his throat, putting his hands on his hips. "We got pulled over by the police for speeding. Sam wanted to drive, and I couldn't stop him."

"Oh my god," James mumbled under his breath. He ran his hands through his hair, showing the amount of stress he had. "What did the officer say?"

"She wanted to give us a ticket, but Erik did what he does best," Sam answered. "She let us off with a warning as long as Erik drove the rest of the way home."

The tension is the room faded just a little, but James was still mad. There would still be consequences for Sam later on, but for now, he would let it go. No time for arguing. 

Just as the room fell silent, Matthew rushed out from the kitchen, his face covered with flour and his hands tinted with food coloring. "I finished the cake!" He exclaimed tiredly, nonetheless enthusiastically, though. 

"You finished it _just now_?" Erik asked, stunned. "That means you've been working for... eight hours!" 

Matthew laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with a light blush on his cheeks. "I wanted to make it perfect. It should stay fresh until tomorrow by the way. Come on! Go look at it!"

Immediately, all the boys, including Sam, rushed to the kitchen. Once their eyes settled on the cake, they all gasped. How was this possible? It looked amazing. It almost seemed like a professional baker made it, and Matthew was no exception.

"Dude, this is frickin' awesome!" Sam couldn't stop staring at it, and neither could James. Erik and Daimien simply stood back and chuckled at their brothers, but they were still impressed at the work. 

"The princess will love this," Erik declared. The others nodded their heads in agreement. It was truly an amazing cake. 

* * *

 It was already 11:30PM and the incubi still had to fix some small details of the party. The plan was that everyone would wake up early and wait for Mika to get up. Once she was downstairs, they would surprise her. It seemed simple enough.

By 12:30AM, everyone went to bed. James was exhausted, but yet he couldn't fall asleep. The fear of failure to get the party right haunted his mind. He had seen the pain in Mika's eyes and the memories that caused it. He would do everything in his power to make it the best just for her. She deserved it.


	7. Happy Birthday

Almost everyone expects their birthday morning to be bright, sunny, and full of happiness and joy. For Mika, that wasn't the case.

Once she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that it was dark, gloomy, and it was raining. It had been awhile since it had rained, but why did it have to rain on this day? 

The time on her clock said 12:10PM. It was unusual for her to wake up at a time like that, but she needed the rest. There was too much on her mind and she felt refreshed after a goodnight's sleep.

Mika got up from the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. As she let the warm water from the shower hit her skin and soothe her, thoughts of the conversation she had with James the day before drifted into her mind. The way he expressed himself towards her situation seemed genuine. It made her heart melt a little. He really did care.

After drying herself off and putting on some decent clothes, Mika made her way through the hallway. Immediately, she noticed that something wasn't right. It was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. Where were the boys? At this hour, Sam and Matthew would be screaming at each other over a video game, and James, Erik, and Damien would be in the kitchen talking. This wasn't normal.

The first thing that came to Mika's mind was to search in their rooms. Maybe they decided to sleep in late. She couldn't think of a good reason why they would have, but it was worth a try.

Cautiously, Mika made her way to the other side of the mansion and stopped at the first door. It was Damien's room. After knocking a few times and waiting, she went in. Nothing. No sign of the incubus. A chill ran down her back at what she had discovered, but she pressed forward, moving on to the other rooms. The same result was evident in all the other ones, including James' room. Her heart almost stopped beating at the sight of the empty space.

Glancing over at the clock, Mika saw that it was 12:45. By now they would have been at lunch, laughing, fighting, or arguing. She would have heard them. 

What was going on?

Mika rushed through every room once again, not wanting her eyes to be right. Still nothing. They had to be somewhere. Did they leave? But why would they? By now, a thousand questions were gathering in her mind, but none of them could be answered. Her pace quickened down the stairs, careful not to trip. Maybe they were being extra quiet today. Maybe-

"Happy birthday, Mika!"

What the-?!

Mika gasped loudly before she felt herself trip and tumble down the stairs, onto the marble floor.

Without a moment of hesitation, James rushed over and kneeled down next to her, soon scooping her up into his arms. "Miss-! M-Mika, are you alright?" The rest of the boys gathered around them, their faces painted with worry and surprise at what just had happened.

Mika's head spun as her arms and legs began to ache slightly, but it didn't take long for the pain to fade away once she realized who she was with: the incubi. They were all here. They hadn't left. A wave of relief swept through her body as she felt her heartbeat began to slow down, but it quickened once she noticed in whose arms she was in.

"Are you alright, Mika?" James asked again. His grip on her form tightened and his brows furrowed into a concerned expression.

There was silence as Mika felt her cheeks warm up, staring up at the man she had begun to acquire feelings for.

"I think I'm okay..." she responded. A small smile managed to form on her lips as she tried to reassure James that she was feeling alright. 

The incubus' face relaxed and he helped her up to her feet carefully, keeping a hand on her back. "We're sorry we scared you," he apologized nervously. "We just wanted to surprise you, but apparently that caused more harm than good."

Mika giggled softly to herself. "It's fine! Really." She looked up at them and noticed that they each had their suits on that they wore at the housewarming party. Even then, they still looked absolutely stunning in them. Her eyes kept wavering towards James though; he was very handsome with a suit on.

Wow, they went all out for this...

 _This_.

 _Her birthday_.

Wait. Was this...?

"James told us about your past experiences with your birthday," Damien explained after reading her mind. "He decided to do something about it."

"Yeah! We had to make this year's birthday the best!" Matthew exclaimed with a huge smile.

"You deserve the best, princess," Erik declared, grinning. "We hope we can give you that."

"Just don't let it go to your head, doofus," Sam said crossing his arms. "It's only a once-a-year thing."

Mika's hands shot up to her mouth pure shock and amazement. She couldn't believe it. No wonder they seemed so suspicious the day before. They were preparing for her birthday. Her heart melted at the thought of them doing all that just for her. It was enough to make her tear up.

Finally, she could have a real, happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for being patient. I'm pretty sure I've been saying this each time I post, but seriously, thank you thank you!


	8. The Lovely Birthday Girl

"Come with me, princess. I have something special for you."

Erik had led Mika back up to her room, carrying a medium sized box in his arms. None of the boys knew what he was doing. James felt slightly uncomfortable at the thought of his brother being alone with her. Nonetheless, he knew he wouldn't try anything. Why was he worrying so much all of a sudden?

After about 10 minutes of intense waiting, Erik came out and walked down the stairs with a wide grin on his face. What was he doing? The incubi stared at him with a look of pure confusion, but James seemed more concerned than anything.

Noticing his brother's expressions, Erik simply chuckled at them before speaking. "Princess, you can come out now."

What the four brothers saw next made their mouths drop open.

Mika walked out from the hallway, revealing herself in a gold, knee-length strapless dress. Her hair was pinned up into a tight bun and she had a little makeup on, still enough to see her natural beauty shine through.

There was silence as Mika made her way down the stairs (careful not to trip), flashing a confident smile at everyone. James could tell that she was comfortable in what she was wearing, and honestly, it made her look even more beautiful.

'Erik has outdone himself this time around,' the eldest incubus thought to himself. The dress hugged her curves and complimented the tone of her skin perfectly. To him, she looked like a goddess.

Trying to fight the nervous blush creeping up to his cheeks, James stepped forward and offered his arm for the lovely birthday girl, staring into her eyes as she accepted it. For once in a long time, all his worries disappeared in an instant. There was something about Mika that made James forget about everything else and turn all his attention to her. Who knew if it was her sweet charm, her power, or just her, but he loved it.

"You look very beautiful, Mika," he said, smiling warmly at her.

Mika flushed at his words and ducked her head down in embarrassment, but quickly turned back to look into his bright, golden eyes. "And you look very handsome, James," she replied, unconsciously stepping just a little closer to him.

James didn't notice that she did, but it was only because his eyes were locked into her's, not daring to move. It seemed like they could trap anyone into their trance, and they caught James without him completely realizing it then. Just another thing of her's that James fell in love with.

Still oblivious to the other incubi in the room, the couple's moment was interrupted by Sam who cleared his throat to get their attention. "Sorry to break up the love fest, but could we please get the party going? I kinda want some food."

Automatically, both James and Erik shot a glare in Sam's direction, ready to protest, but Matthew stepped in and elbowed his older brother in the side. "C'mon, Sam! Let Mika decide what she wants to do first. It's her birthday, remember?"

"Pft. Whatever." Sam crossed his arms and looked away, feeling somewhat guilty.

James sighed, shaking his head, but was soon brought back to Mika's attention as he felt her squeeze his arm in excitement. He could practically feel it radiating off of her. The others could also sense it. Their faces lit up along with her's as she smiled. At least she seemed happy.

"Actually, food doesn't sound bad right now," Mika said, putting a hand over her stomach as she giggled. "I'm pretty hungry."

With the decision made, everyone, except for Matthew and Damien, moved into the dining room and sat at their places.

James walked Mika over to her seat before sitting in the chair beside her's. "I'm sure you'll like the cake," he said, leaning back slightly. "Matthew spent over eight hours making it."

The reaction that appeared on Mika's face made it clear that she was very surprised. "Really?" she asked, stunned. "I don't think he's ever worked that long on a cake."

James nodded in agreement. Usually, it took Matthew about an hour or two make a small sized cake, but since it was a special occasion, he wanted to go all out. James couldn't blame him. Mika deserved the best.

About a minute later, the two youngest brothers came out holding a white cake covered in blue and gold Cornelli Lace. At the very top of it, there was a bouquet of white and aqua flowers that almost seemed to look very real. They set the cake gently onto the table and looked to Mika, who was wide-eyed and speechless.

Matthew waited for Mika to say something, but she didn't. She only stared. "Do... do you like it?" Matthew asked timidly, rubbing his hands together in nervousness.

Without another word, Mika rushed over the incubus and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love it," she whispered. "I absolutely love it."

James chuckled to himself as he put the candles on the cake. It made him happy to see that his brother's hard work had paid off and that Mika had such a good response to it. He lit the candles one by one carefully. Everything was going well so far. Hopefully, it would stay like that.

"Alright, Mika. Time to make a wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick shoutout to Christopher Escalante for creating the soundtrack for both of the games. I listen to them every time I write. Very well done. Just wanted to put that out there(:


	9. Cake, Presents, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took awhile. I've been sick and I've had no motivation to do anything haha. In return, here's a somewhat longer chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me!

_I wish for..._

Mika smiled to herself as she made her wish. From behind, she could hear Damien chuckling at her thoughts. It was embarrassing, but she felt that she had to make it a good wish. Besides, there was no going back now.

After taking a deep breath, Mika blew all over the candles, blowing each one out one by one. Applause and some cheers (mainly from Matthew) were soon followed as James began to cut the cake.

For once in her life, she was having a  _real_ birthday cake, and she was having it with her new family. Inside, she felt happy and simply over the moon at how they planned a birthday party for her, especially James. At the thought, she felt the need to return the favor. 

"What did you wish for, princess?" Erik asked, a small grin growing on his face. There was no way she would tell them. Of course, they would all go to Damien and ask him, but she trusted him enough not to tell (not like she had a choice).

"I guess you'll never know," she replied with a smirk that resembled Erik's. 

Once everyone was served, the incubi waited for Mika to taste the cake. She smiled at their patience and slid a piece into her mouth, her eyes soon growing wide as the flavor of sweet strawberry danced in her mouth. The buttercream icing made it ten times better.

_It. Was. Amazing._

Taking another bite, the flavor seemed to explode in her mouth again and again, and there was even a hint of banana in there.  _Delicious_.

Everyone else dug in, surprised at they way the cake had turned out. Even Matthew was amazed. It was just that good.

"Ay, do we have any whipped cream?" Sam asked with a mouthful of cake and icing. 

James cleared his throat, glaring at Sam with clear disappointment.

Mika knew that Sam was already on the last of James' nerves, she didn't know why exactly, but she could just tell. Her hand rested on his arm, indicating him to calm down. 

The tension in James' body seemed to relax as he looked at her and smiled softly. His eyes even dimmed to a point to where Mika had never seen them before, but they still retained their soft gold color. It was comforting to see him like this.

Mika's lips curled up slightly as she turned to Sam. "We have three bottles left I think. Bring them over. That actually sounds really good right now."

* * *

After they finished the cake, there was a mess of plates, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and other things on the table, but no one bothered to take care of it. Not even James. 

"We'll clean up later," he said. "For now, I think it's time we open some presents."

"Presents?!" Mika shouted as she whipped her head towards the brothers. The incubi stared at her briefly before laughing at her reaction. 

"Why of course, princess. This wouldn't be a real birthday without some sort of gifts." Erik smiled as he moved his red-coppery bangs away from his face. 

Mika flushed slightly.  _Presents._  She couldn't believe it, again.  _They_ got presents for  _her._ Other than Suzu and Naomi, she hadn't gotten a present since she was six. Now, the incubi were the ones giving the presents. She would have never expected it, but then again they were always full of surprises. 

They all moved into the large living room and sat down on the sofas. The first thing Mika noticed were that the walls were covered in streamers, the floor covered in balloons, and there was a sign that read 'hapi brthday mica!' over the fireplace mantle. 

Mika mentally giggled to herself at the misspellings, but either way, it was still a great banner. "Who decorated this place?" she asked, still surveying the room. "It looks awesome if you ask me."

 Shyly, Damien slowly raised his hand as he sunk back into the couch. "I-I did... I hope you like it," he said with his usual soft voice. 

It warmed Mika's heart knowing that he did all the decorating. The blue and gold streamers were perfectly spaced along the walls, there were about 50 balloons covering the floor, and the happy birthday sign just made the whole place look complete.

_I can't believe he did all this.._

Acting on impulse and gratitude, Mika made her way towards Damien and opened her arms, wrapping them tightly around him in a hug. 

After a few seconds, Damien wrapped his arms around her, smiling happily at his brothers who were also smiling. 

"Thank you, Damien," Mika said, whispering. The decorations just made the feeling of knowing that she was celebrating her birthday even more real. Was this actually all real? If it wasn't, she didn't want to wake up from this dream.

Everyone had their present with them, waiting for Mika to choose which one she wanted to open first. She noticed that James didn't have one, but instead of saying something, she kept her mouth shut. There was no need to make a big deal out of it. 

After looking at each of the brothers, she chose Sam. He had a rather small present, which made Mika curious. She would have expected something extravagant.

Sam smirked in triumph at the others, happy to be chosen first. He got up and walked over to Mika holding out his present for her. "Here ya go, doofus. Hope you like it. If you don't, eh, well too bad." He moved back to his seat with his typical grin.

The present was light, indicating that it was most likely clothes. Did Sam get her clothes? Ripping the wrapping paper off, she pulled out a black vest. It was simple, but she immediately fell in love with it. There were so many things she could wear it with. Just as the ideas were forming in her head, there was one more thing in the paper that caught her eye. It was silver and it shined beautifully against the light. She picked it up and realized it was a dog tag, similar to the one that Sam wore. Her name was engraved on one side, and on the other, it read "From: Sam." 

Speechless, Mika looked up at the demon. His expression had softened,but the sincerity in his eyes was all that she needed to see to know that he chose the gift specially for her. There were no words, just the feeling of gratitude for each other.

Before moving on to the next present, Mika wrapped the chain around her wrist carefully. There was no way she would lose it now. 

Looking around the room, the rest of the boys looked anxious to give her their presents, except James. He was calmly leaning back against his chair, arms crossed loosely with a soft smile on his face. 

 _"Don't worry,"_ he seemed to be saying.  _"You just need to wait."_

Mika managed a smile back and turned back to the others. "Hmm... how about you Matthew?"

"Yes!" Matthew shot up from his seat and practically threw the present at Mika. "I hope you like it!"

"Woah! O-okay!" The present was medium sized and it felt like it was in a cardboard package. Excited, Mika tore the wrapping paper off and found that there was even _more_ paper covering the box, and then _another_ layer of it. It just had to be Matthew. Once all the paper was gone, she opened the box to find several stuffed animals squished against one another, their  cute, frozen smiles gazing up at Mika. They all looked so adorable, and the fact that they were different colors and animals made her even more excited. "Thank you so much, Matt-..."

_What. Was. That?_

Her head had moved back up to look at Matthew, but instead, she was staring into the marble eyes of a huge stuffed animal. It was roughly the height of James, with large fluffy limbs limbs hanging from each side, and tan fur that seemed to look so soft.

Matthew laughed and dragged it closer to Mika until it was right in front of her. "Well, what do you think?"

Mika could only blink and stare. "Uhhh..." She had no words.

"Great. Good job, Matthew," Sam groaned, crossing his arms. "Now she can't talk." 

The fact that the bear was huge surprised Mika, but nonetheless it made her ecstatic about finally having one. She had always spotted them at the store, but they were just too expensive. Besides, wasn't the point to have someone else get one for you? Either way, that one was now her's. 

After saying her thank yous and giving Matthew a hug, the next incubus was Damien. He seemed nervous and hesitant as he gave Mika her gift. It was a medium sized bag filled with lots of tissue paper, but it was pretty heavy.  

Mika peeked inside and spotted what looked to be some palettes. But palettes of what? Wait...was it makeup? She moved the tissue paper aside and found several different makeup palettes of eyeshadow and blush and other products that she was needing. But, how did he- oh, yeah. She forgot that little detail. With a giggle, she looked back up at Damien who looked a lot more relaxed.   

"You were complaining to yourself about how you needed more makeup," he explained. "So, I decided to get you that. I didn't know what else to give you," he said, his smile brightening just a bit.

"It's perfect, Damien! I'm honestly really happy about this. Thank you so much!" Mika had been too lazy to go to the store and restock her collection for the last few weeks, so this was exactly what she needed.

Other than James, Erik was the last one. As he gave Mika her present, he bowed and flashed his typical smile up at her. "For you, my dear."

Mika smiled happily, but from the corner of her eye, she could see James starting to tense up. He cleared his throat and glared at Erik from above his glasses.

"What?" Erik asked, defensively. "It's only a present!"

James said nothing, but instead sighed and relaxed a little.

As Mika opened the present, tissue paper spilled out from the box onto the floor followed by a long piece of royal blue fabric. It was so smooth and soft, it almost seemed like a blanket, but once pulled out of the box, it revealed to be a beautiful formal dress. It the bodice was covered in lace with a keyhole back, and there were small rhinestones along the neckline. 

Mika gasped. It was like nothing she had seen before. "Erik...  _you_ made  _this_ _?_ " she asked, completely taken back. Her hands ran across the delicate dress, taking in every stitch and seam that ran across the garment. It almost felt magical.  

The incubus chuckled heartily and set his hands on her's, ignoring his older brother's glare on him. "Yes, I did," he responded, a hint of pride in his voice. "I figured you would look amazing in something like this. I've been working on it for awhile. I hope you think of me whenever you wear it, princess." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, but before he could pull away, Mika threw herself at him, her arms pulling him into a hug. 

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed. "It means so much to me. Thank you, Erik."

Erik grinned and looked over at James, whose expression indicated that he was upset. 

Mika sensed it as she felt Erik tense up slightly, and pulled away to look over at James. She had to admit, it was cute seeing him with that look on his face, but she knew he must've felt some sort of jealousy.

Even though Mika had love for all of them, she couldn't help but be drawn to the genuine care James especially had for her. He worried for her, and she knew that he wanted to protect her in any way he possibly could, even in the slightest. With a reassuring smile, she made her way back to James, sitting closer to him on the sofa.

"Well?" she asked, wanting to tease him. "What about your present?" It was obvious she was trying to lighten up the mood, but honestly, she was curious. What did he get for her? 

Mika's interest seemed to have worked, for James was able to form a grin. He pushed his glasses up and looked over at her. "Just wait, miss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friend Emma who gave me the idea for Damien's gift. I had no clue what he would give for a present, so apparently he gives makeup.


	10. ...a Piñata

_This will not end well._

James fought the urge not to strangle Sam as he saw his younger brother pull out a huge piñata from a nearby closet. In his mind, he was thinking of a smaller sized one, but obviously, that wouldn't be possible. Besides, he never said what the size of the piñata had to be, so he couldn't blame him.

It was still too wet outside to take the activity out there, so they were forced to do it in the living room. With the help of Erik and Matthew, all the sofas were moved against the walls and the piñata was hung from one end of the room to the other.

"So... who's gonna go first?" Matthew asked, getting excited. 

"Let's let the birthday girl go first," Erik suggested. "It's her special day after all." 

James nodded in agreement as he turned to look at Mika. The emotion on her face was nothing but pure excitement. Her eyes were sparkling with every move, and he could tell that she was shaking, no doubt from the happiness and all the sugar they just had. Secretly, James was also excited, mainly to watch Mika hit the piñata, but also to hit it himself. He had never done so, and based off of research he had done, it seemed to be fun.

Damien handed Mika a baseball bat, the closest thing they had that would do enough damage to the piñata. Mika grasped the end of it tightly and turned to face the star-shaped object. 

"Ready, Mika?" James asked, a small smirk forming on his lips. He was ready to see this.

Without a moment of hesitation, Mika nodded and flashed a smile in his direction. She was also ready.

"Alright. You'll be given ten seconds to hit it as many times as you can. Ready, set, go!"

Mika rushed over to the piñata on his cue and began to hit it as hard as she could. Her face was full of determination, but it was clear that she was enjoying it. Laughs and cheers filled the room from the other incubi, and even Damien was jumping up and down along with Matthew who was flailing his arms. Erik and Sam both pumped their fists into the air each time Mika hit the piñata

Laughs and cheers filled the room from the other incubi, and even Damien was jumping up and down along with Matthew who was flailing his arms. Erik and Sam both pumped their fists into the air each time Mika hit the piñata, encouraging her to hit even harder.

"Five... four... three... two... Stop!" James yelled, raising his hand. 

Mika immediately stopped and looked over at him, her pinned up hair falling from its shape. She was breathing heavily, but her smile never faltered. She looked up at to see what damage she had done, but all she saw were small dents covering it all around. 

"Well, hey. I tried," she said shrugging her shoulders. 

James chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his body. "I think you did well. I heard that it isn't easy to break one of these." He looked down at her and saw her eyes staring straight into his, her bright smile still there.  

"Thanks, James, but I want to see _you_ try next."  Mika's lips shifted into a smirk, along with her eyes that glinted evilly. 

" _Me?_ " James asked, pulling away and raising his eyebrows. "But, I..." Of course he wanted to hit it, but suddenly he felt nervous and slightly embarrassed. It wasn't like him to do things like that in front of others.

"God, just hit it, James," Sam exhorted. "It's not that big of a deal." 

"Yeah! Just do it!" Matthew echoed. 

The incubus sighed at his brothers' comments and turned to the girl beside him who was looking up at him, still grinning. He felt arms wrap around his torso and give a gentle squeeze.

" _You can do it,_ " Mika's eyes reassured him. The comfort flooded into his body as he gave her a small squeeze in return. 

"Alright then. Let's do this." James slipped off his jacket and passed it to Mika, who instantly hugged it against her chest. He rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows and grabbed the bat, standing in position ready to swing.

' _This is no big deal_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _Just hit it_.'

Mika pulled out the timer from her phone and cleared her throat. "On your mark, get set, ready, g-!"

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by Erik, Sam, and Matthew who couldn't help but laugh at their older brother was standing. Mika shot a glare at them, and they were soon hushed back into a quiet state. 

James felt his face heat up, but he was more than determined to continue with the task. If he gave up now, it would look bad. He didn't want to do that, especially in front of Mika.

"Go!" 

Automatically, his arms swung, hitting the piñata right in the center of it. A large dent was left, but it soon became bigger with each hit it took. James made each hit harder than the last. He was determined to break it.

"Five more seconds!" 

He was almost there. He could see it ripping. 

"Three!"

Almost...

"Two!" 

Just one more...

"One! Stop!"

 James stepped back as the candy poured out from underneath, dropping onto the floor with loud thuds. Almost like wolves, Mika and the others rushed over to the pile, collecting as much of it as they could (Sam got most of it). He leaned on the bat and watched as they all fought for the last few pieces scattered around them. He admitted, it was nothing like he'd ever done, and he wished it wouldn't be the last time he would do it.

"Impressive, James," Erik stated, walking over to his brother with a handful of candy. "I must say, the look on your face was rather intimidating. Who knew a piñata could bring that side of you out?" 

James waved his hand, shaking his head at the comment. "It wasn't _that_ serious," he countered. 

Erik chuckled as Mika ran up to James with a small lollipop in between her lips. "That was so amazing!" She exclaimed, moving the candy around in her mouth. "You looked like you wanted to kill that thing!"

James glanced up at Erik to see him smirking, but ignored him and turned back to Mika. "I guess so, but I assure you that it wasn't so serious." 

A moment after, he heard Erik stifling a laugh as he walked away. 

"Whatever you say." Mika shrugged and giggled. Adoration filled her eyes once they looked up at him. "Did you have fun at least?"

James smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently. "Of course I did." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are the best at waiting. Thank you so much. I'm planning to have about one or two more chapters left in this story (depending on how I organize myself), so yes, within the next three weeks this work should come to an end. 
> 
> Thank you!


	11. The Best Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first: forgive me for the long wait. Family/health issues just caused me to have less motivation and energy to finish this. I checked back every day, and amazingly, I still had hits coming in even though I haven't posted in more than forever. Guys, thank you for being patient and supportive. Everything is better and I'm ready to finish this(:  
> Heads up: POV will change between Mika and James (Mika's first), and I will do my best to make it as obvious as possible.
> 
> One more thing: If you are on Tumblr, follow my blog 'baestrao'! It's mainly focused on James, but I will post other things that involve Seduce Me :D

A couple of hours after the breaking of the piñata, Naomi came by and dropped off her present along with Suzu's. "Don't move the boxes too much," she warned as she handed Mika her presents. "Mine is pretty fragile."

Mika nodded and smiled at her best friend, clutching the gifts against her chest with care. "Got it. Thanks so much, Naomi. I'll text Suzu later and tell her thanks, too."

The two embraced in a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Mika," Naomi whispered before pulling away. "Let me know ASAP if you like the present! I'm pretty sure you will, though."

Mika giggled. "I'm pretty sure, too. And, again, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. It's your birthday after all." Naomi grinned and pulled in for another quick hug before turning around and walking back to her car. As she pulled out of the driveway, she waved at Mika, smiling widely. "See you Monday! Have a good day!"

"Got it! See ya!" Mika waved until she couldn't see her car anymore and went back into the house, excited to open two more presents.

As she walked through the hallway, Sam and Matthew ran passed her, the both of them trying to get towards the living room to get to their video game first. 

"Outta my way!" Sam yelled, pushing his younger brother out of his path. 

"Ah! Sam! Stop shoving me!" Matthew whined and knew that he had already lost the race, but still ran after him.

Mika giggled to herself as she watched them. They both still had their suits on, most likely too lazy to change. Mika would change into something else later. The dress Erik made for her was too beautiful to take it off, and it was surprisingly very comfortable.

There was nothing left on the agenda for her birthday, so everyone was free to do whatever they wanted. She was still able to hear Sam and Matthew's bickering, even as she was walking up the stairs. It would be hours until they would even quiet down. Erik and Damien moved back into the kitchen, cleaning up what was left of the mess and eating what had been leftover. James had left about half an hour earlier to go get something but didn't mention what. It saddened Mika a little, but he reassured her that it would be worth the small wait.  

And she waited. 

- 

About another 30 minutes had passed by. Mika was close to drifting to sleep, but just as her eyes were about to close, something began to tug at her, unable to let her continue into her rest. Was it the sugar's effect still on her? Was it the excitement? Was it the fact that she finally had a real birthday and that she was extremely happy about it? No. It wasn't that. It was something else; something that was trying to  _lure_ her somewhere. 

Her body shivered as the feeling rushed through her. It felt warm, welcoming, and kind. Enough to catch her attention.

Soon becoming curious, she stood up, putting her two new presents aside onto her nightstand. From Naomi, it was a framed picture of them with Suzu from when they were in their freshman year. Oh, how it brought back memories. From Suzu, a few new video games that Mika had really wanted. They were both perfect gifts. 

Mika smiled to herself and headed out the door, suddenly feeling the pull on her becoming stronger. It calmed her as she made her way down the staircase, and made her skin tingle as she walked through the hallways. From that point on, Mika didn't hesitate as she gave into that strong feeling. She already knew who was causing it. 

_James._

* * *

The rain had stopped at least fifteen minutes before James arrived back at the mansion.

As he made his way to the gazebo, the clouds began to split, revealing a beautiful blue sky. It was a calming sight, but either way, James was still nervous. Taking a deep breath, the incubus mumbled a few words in Latin. Would the spell work? How would Mika respond to it? James had never used this particular spell before. It wasn't a strong one, but it did involve a little of his enthrallment magic. Hopefully, she wasn't too freaked out about it.

 -

It seemed like hours until Mika arrived. 

The door to the backyard slid open, revealing her still in the bright gold party dress. James didn't notice as he began to hold his breath, taking in the sight. The sun hit all the perfect angles on her body, and the wind made her now loose hair dance beside her. A loving smile appeared as her eyes radiated with happiness. She looked stunning as always.

"Uhm... James?"

Unaware of his staring, the incubus jumped out of his state of daydreaming and shook his head a little, trying to not let a blush creep up into his cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry. Excuse my impoliteness, I-"

"James," Mika set her hands on his, the soft touch of them instantly calming him. "There's no need to apologize." She smiled. "Really."

His heart skipped a beat at her words, but the embarrassment was still obvious on his face. He had never been in a situation like this one: a sweet, beautiful girl standing in front of him... alone, just for him. James didn't know what to feel. All he knew is that he wanted to keep her close, but what if she didn't want that? Doubts and worries filled his head, but he shook them off. For now, he needed to focus on his task.

James squeezed Mika's hands lightly and took in a deep breath, smiling warmly. "Are you ready for your birthday present?"

Her green eyes instantly lit up, showing her excitement. "Of course I am!"

* * *

There were butterflies in Mika's stomach as she waited for James' gift. Her heart raced in her chest, no longer handling the curiosity of what he had gotten for her.

"Alright, close your eyes and put your hands out."

Mika obediently closed her eyes and pushed her hands out towards James, thinking what the gift would be like as she did. Her whole body was shaking, but she managed not to fidget around too much. 

Soon enough, plastic wrapping covered her hands, increasing her curiosity as well as her squirming. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked impatiently.

James chuckled. "Not yet, miss." 

A few seconds later, the feeling that she had earlier returned: warm, loving, kind, and everything else that she felt when she was with James. It filled her body once again, causing her lips to curl up in happiness. "...Now?"

"Now."

Mika slowly opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of the gift in her hands. 

_Gold roses._

"J-James! Are these...?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes," he affirmed. "They are real." 

Mika was speechless.  _Real_ gold roses. She had never seen anything so beautiful before, and she was sure that James took his time weaving some of his magic into them. Gently, she ran a finger across the top of the petals, watching how each small touch caused a wave of sparkling gold. 

"James, I... I don't know what to say." Mika could feel tears lace the edges of her eyes, but she blinked them back, trying not to let James see her in this state. However, she knew James could see right through her. He smiled, cupping his hand over her cheek. 

"I'm glad I could make you happy, Mika. You've done so much to help me and my brothers, it's only right to give you something in return. My only wish is that I could do more and-"

"Please," Mika stopped him. She set her hand on top of his and looked up into his eyes, trying her hardest not to break out crying. "Having you all here is enough. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better family." Her hand gripped his, reassuring him that she dearly loved every one of them. Of course, they had their difficulties, but that was part of having five incubi in one house. She wouldn't give it up for the world. 

* * *

James felt a small ache in his heart, but he quickly dismissed it. He wanted to do more for Mika, anything if possible, but as long as she was satisfied, then he was too. 

He moved his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to his chest. Mika was more than happy accepting the embrace, but was still careful not to let the roses get damaged. She nuzzled into his chest and they both stood there in sweet silence, enjoying each other's presence. 

After a while, Mika spoke up. "James?" 

"Yes?" 

 She stepped back a bit and looked up at him, her expression twisting ever so slightly into one of concern. James quickly noticed, immediately thinking that he had done something wrong. "Miss...?"

* * *

Mika took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking her time to exhale slowly. As she looked up at him, her fear vanished and a smile took its place. James had done so much for her, and through the time that they've been together they had become close. She enjoyed spending time with him, and she knew that James liked spending time with her. She could do this. She  _had_ to do this. 

"James..." _Breathe._

"I... uhm..." _Relax. Just do it._

"I... I love you."

There was a second where everything had become not just quiet, but completely silent. Mika swore that she could hear her own heartbeat racing, and hoped that James couldn't. Every ounce of courage in her body left with those words. All she could see at that moment was the shock that James' eyes held, completely taken aback by what she had said. She didn't dare to say a thing, but she knew that she would be okay. 

Before she could ponder any further, large arms wrapped around her back, picking her up into the air with a spin. A warm, low laugh filled her ears, as well as filled her heart with joy. Mika had never heard James laugh like that, and she couldn't help but smile at the realization. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. She had never felt this happy and relieved before in her life, and she thanked her lucky stars that everything had turned out alright.

* * *

James' heart raced in his chest, too happy to do anything else but hug Mika as tightly as he could. He felt as though he had become lighter, and that the world had become brighter, filled with new hope of the future. The feeling was like none other, and he welcomed it with a laugh. 

"I love you, too," he gasped, setting her down onto the ground gently. His arms still stayed around her form, too nervous to completely let her go. They locked eyes with each other and smiled, both just taking a second to let everything sink in. 

' _Th_ _is is just the beginning,'_ James thought to himself. There would be so much to look forward to in the future, but for now taking it slow would be the best. Although they had lived with each other for several months, the feeling would be different. They would have to get used to it. He didn't mind one bit, though; he liked it this way. 

"Oi! Are you two done or what?" Sam yelled from the house. "You guys are taking forever." 

James cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up, clearly irritated. "Sam, you are just not capable of not talking when you aren't supposed to, are you?" 

"What? Oh, come on, James. We just need more help cleaning up the house. It's no fair that you're the only one not helping." 

James sighed and glared at his younger brother, somewhat embarrassed by his behavior in front of Mika. Not long after, though, his frown turned into a smirk. "You know, Sam, you haven't had any proper consequences for your actions yesterday. Why don't you clean the house by yourself, hm? Let that be your penalty."

* * *

Mika watched as Sam's expression became angry, but he soon stormed off without saying another word. 

"Will he be okay?" Mika asked, turning her head up to face James. 

"He knows what he did was wrong. He can use his speed to finish the job, so that way it won't take him too long. Besides, he's being a bit more tolerant because he knows that you would appreciate it. He'll be alright." 

Mika sighed and nodded, stepping closer next to James and bringing her gold roses up to her nose. "Thank you so much for these. They are absolutely amazing." 

James chuckled and planted a kiss on her head. "Anything for you. Happy birthday, Mika." 

Mika blushed. She held onto James' hand as they headed back to the mansion, thinking about how amazing her first real birthday party was. She couldn't help but smile. She was incredibly grateful to all the brothers, but especially James. There was no better gift in the world except for him. 

_Thank you, James._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it! Let me know what you thought about it. I NEED to hear what you all have to say! It's one of the ways my writing can get better. Also, there will be one more 'chapter' dedicated for people who helped me, music that inspired me, and also some other stuff!
> 
> I am currently in the early stages of writing a fanfic that merges Mystic Messenger and Seduce Me together. The characters I will be focusing on are Jumin Han and James simply because I am interested in what would happen if they met. If you would like to recommend ideas (because I am in desperate need for some), please message me! The best way to contact me is through my Tumblr, 'baestrao,' because I check that more than once each day. If you do not have Tumblr, leaving a comment here is fine too!
> 
> Again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :)


	12. Acknowledgements & Stuff

**This part of the work is just for acknowledgments, music that inspired me, and just a tiny bit about me.**

-

First of all, I would like to thank a very special friend of mine for introducing me to the  _Seduce Me_ game. I love her so much and she is just amazing.

**_Miss you, Fathom! LOVE YOU!_ **

 

Another friend who I mentioned in one of the chapter's notes is my friend Emma. She gives me crazy ideas and I am more than happy to include into my work.

**_Potato chips, Em. Potato chips(;_ **

 

Thank you to my friend Hayden who was the only one willing to check my spelling/grammar stuff. He wasn't able to check the last chapter but he was still a huge help.

_**Love ya, bro.** _

 

And thank you to Michaela Laws for creating such an amazing game! She is a pure genius!

_**Love you!** _

 

Finally, I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU! Over 500 hits?! Are you kidding? Now, I get that for some that isn't a lot, but since this was my first work, I am speechless. I get that the story seemed rushed but when it comes to long chapters and long works, I just don't have the patience to write those. I admire those who do, heh. So, again, thank you!

-

I listen to a bunch of music while I write/type my stories, so I couldn't possibly remember every sing song I listened to. I will list the songs that really inspired me, though, along with others that put me in the mood for writing.

 

1) [The Seduce Me Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EESPDSy1zyY&list=PLUSRfoOcUe4arExmqhqKm80txO9U8C4QQ)-Christopher Escalante (beautiful, beautiful, beautiful work!) 

2) [Faded](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA)\- Alan Walker

3)[Happy Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reZ1uiQkUD8)\- Filter

4)[Beautiful Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1a7o44WxNo)\- Zedd

5)[Sound the Bugle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Qc7eOiqtI)\- Bryan Adams

6)[ Sing me to Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i2khp_npdE)\- Alan Walker

7) [Walking On a Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeEEKuJR83M)\- Miza

8) [Stole the Show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXoWg08pwiQ)-Kygo

9) [Are You with Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjHMDlAPMUw)\- Lost Frequencies

10) [Shelter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzQ6gRAEoy0)\- Porter Robinson & Madeon (watch the music video if you haven't. amazing work)

I recommend listening to some of these songs! They're all amazing!

-

Hey, y'all! If you've read this far, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys have no idea how much this means. I check AO3 every day to see how many hits my work has received, and I have to say...WOW. I never expected this much. I really only expected a couple hundred hits, but no more. You guys doubled that! Plus with my _very long_ absence, I expected no more people to be reading the fic, but I actually saw more and more people reading it. I'm very surprised and grateful. Thank you!

I'm new to this community, so I would LOVE to get to know some of you! ( _Seduce Me_ fans, if you want to fangirl with me, you are more than welcome to do so(; ) As you can tell, I am a  _Seduce Me_ fanatic (James *heart eyes*), but I am also into different fandoms that I will most likely write about in the future.

If you are on Tumblr, follow my blog 'baestrao'! I post a bunch of _Seduce Me_ stuff on there (mostly James though;P ).

 **Thank you all so much!**  


End file.
